


Bad Habit

by Penguiduck



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, Older!Kaiba, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a piece of work.  You've been dating for a while now, but that doesn't seem to soften his heart.  He still makes the most caustic comments, and when he questions your merit as a business partner, you are upset -- and you let him know.[Reader x Seto Kaiba]
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for NyxHarlot from Lunaescence as a result of an informal fic trade. ^_^
> 
> I definitely went through a Seto Kaiba phase. He's really sexy, but I can totally see him as emotionally abusive in a relationship. This one-shot features him in a slightly more mature light, as we are assuming he's older. Still, old habits die hard. XD
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3

“Did you really have to twist his arm like that?” you ask as you follow Seto into his office. You shut the door. “He was already on the verge of accepting the proposal — and I know you’re aware. You have this really bad habit of publicly humiliating people who don’t agree with you.”

His eyes roll to you, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he sits down at his desk, opens his laptop, and begins to type furiously.

You think if he doesn’t slow down, he may break the keyboard. “You also have this really bad habit of ignoring me when we have a point of contention. The silent treatment doesn’t suit you, Seto.”

He doesn’t look up from the screen.

“Fine,” you say, sliding to him the notes you took this morning from the conference. “Here are my ideas. Take them or leave them.” You turn and walk away, ready to leave.

“Where are you going?” he says. The typing does not cease.

Your lips curve into a slight smile as you stop at the door. The CEO of Kaiba Corp is not as unpredictable as most people claim, but then again, you know him far better than most. “I thought I’d go out for some fresh air. Being locked up inside all day wears on me.”

“Be back in ten minutes, _____. I need you to submit our response to the merger before noon.”

You look at your watch. It is 11:05 a.m. It is flattering, you suppose, that he trusts you to get your work done so efficiently. “What? Before the end of the day, you say?”

“You are my subordinate. Don’t sass me.”

You turn your head, your eyes meeting his. No matter how long you have been dating, that ice blue still chills you to the bone.

But there is something exhilarating about it, the way he asserts himself around you. Seto is a demanding man. In the office, he makes comments about how you carry yourself, what you say, and even how you dress. The blouse and pencil skirt you are wearing today are not to his approval, but you don’t care.

It is amusing to you when you bicker. Snide comments are both consistent and common for him, but despite his abrasive exterior, he picks his fights carefully. He has no reservations about making you angry — he is only fortunate that you have an accommodating sense of humor.

“Yes, sir,” you say, giving him a sarcastic salute.

That does it. He pushes his chair back and stands. “I don’t know why I let you work here. You are a petulant child.”

His comment is too much. You have no issues with his coarse opinions, but when he makes jabs at how you landed your role, you want yourself heard. You do not subscribe to nepotism, after all, and to your credit, you started this position before you began dating. 

“You don’t _let_ me work here,” you say. “I _earned_ this job, Seto, and you know it. I am here on my own merit. I didn’t go through four rounds of interviews for nothing.”

“Our hiring department has poor taste.” He walks over to you, though there is no malice in his eyes — only his usual unforgiving provocations when you are alone.

“Then, apparently, so do you.” You reach for the doorknob, but his hand grasps yours. 

“_____.” He says your name, almost tenderly. Almost. It’s mostly a demand.

“What do you want?” You don’t look back at him; he doesn’t deserve eye contact right now. “I said I’d be back here to submit our response before noon. Now let me go.”

He is well aware you’re upset at this point. Normally, he doesn’t care to smooth things over, knowing you don’t hold grudges for long. But perhaps he’s feeling sincere, if only a little. “I don’t have poor taste,” he finally says, his thinly veiled attempt at an apology. 

“You can’t do that,” you say. “You can’t just say shit and upset me, and then not really apologize for it later, hoping to make up.”

“Hey.” He tugs you close, spinning you around to face him. He then places a hand on each shoulder, pushing you against the door. “Look at me.”

You refuse, staring at his chest, where your eyes naturally rest — he is quite tall. His tie is a little crooked, you notice.

When you don’t respond, he tips your chin up. Your gaze collides with his, the cold blue sending shivers down your spine. “Why are you so stubborn?” he says.

“ _I’m_ stubborn?”

“And sensitive.”

“Sensitive? You’re just a jerk sometimes. You go around making these condescending comments and then ridicule people for being annoyed or distressed. And you have the nerve to call _me_ sensitive? You’re a fucking hypocrite, the bully on the playground—”

His lips meet yours, and the kiss silences you for the moment. He is warm and strong, his touch firm and tantalizing — it is surprising how good he is with the physical piece of this relationship. You can’t imagine he has much experience with women, given how he treats them.

You push him away, your hands on his chest. “Is this your solution to everything? You corner me and kiss me? And I’m just supposed to forgive you? Just that like?”

His eyebrows lift in inquiry; he looks infuriatingly confident. “It has a history of being effective.”

“I’ve had enough of you. Let me go.” You turn around to reach for the doorknob again, but he wraps his arms around your shoulders, leaning his head into yours as he prevents you from moving forward.

He is rarely this affectionate. Usually physical touch with Seto Kaiba begins with a demanding kiss and ends with a rough romp in bed. Makeup sex seems to be his forte and choice of apology.

You sigh. “What?” you say irritably.

“Stay.”

“No, I need some fresh air. Get off. I’ll submit our merger response later.”

He doesn’t move. “It’s not about the merger. I want you here.” His arms tighten around you, and he buries his face in your neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

His words surprise you. “You’re what?” 

“Don’t make me say it again.”

You turn around in his arms to look at him. His eyes have softened, revealing a soulful blue this time, and you are drawn to them, like a moth to a flame. You kiss him, his lips warm against yours. It is tender and passionate, and when you finally pull away, you lean into his chest. “I’ll stay.”

He hugs you close, the moment passing too quickly when the phone at his desk rings. 

“Go get that,” you say. He is a businessman, after all, and you won’t hold that against him. “I’m going to take care of that merger response.”

Seto nods and strides over his desk, pressing the speaker button. He greets the caller gruffly.

You smile and exit. Bad habits aside, you really are in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


End file.
